


Belyaev

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets drugged by two ZPD Wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Nick finished busting that drug ring. And it was two of the best weeks of his life.

Sure, to get to see the drug-lord, he'd been forced to take some Pastor, but he'd kept his wits about him, and called for backup, and been extracted without any problems.

Bogo had sent him home to get off the drug safely, spending a few days eating take-out and sitting on his couch, watching bad TV. He'd barely moved since Bogo had told him to rest; the one order he'd suffered through while on the drug, and it was to put his feet up.

Nick couldn't help but suppress a grin as he finished typing up the report, he'd been in paradise back then. He knew it had been the Pastor talking, but that feeling when Bogo first congratulated him for the successful bust, the way Judy was talking about how he'd probably saved a whole bunch of kids... He'd felt like he was floating on a cloud. He'd barely paid attention to the TV in the end, he'd kept watching his phone and the door, waiting for another opportunity to please his mas- Nick shook his head, shaking away the thoughts.

"Mind's playing tricks on me." He downed the last of his coffee as he tried to clear his head. Obviously it was just a result of thinking back on his time on Pastor, that urge to call Bogo master. He hit save on the report and closed it, then leaned back in his chair.  
It wasn't even his report, he couldn't even remember whose it was. It was just after getting back, with everyone treating him as a hero, he'd wanted to live up to their expectations; and so he'd started taking on extra case-loads, offering to do mammals' paperwork. Even Bogo had been praising him for his new-found work ethic.

Now that was genuine, no ridiculous master fantasies, just good and proper respect between Nick and Bogo. A smile was practically painted onto Nick's muzzle as he thought about it. Maybe a promotion would be in the future, a nice desk job where he could help out everyone.

He looked around the abandoned desks, feeling disappointed at the lack of anyone there to appreciate him. "Am I becoming that narcissistic?" He muttered the empty room. It wasn't like he was doing this for praise, he told himself, after all, he'd told Judy not to wait for him. Still though, it'd be nice to be appreciated.

He figured he might as well take a shower, he'd been cooped up in the office for most of the day, and the air conditioning hadn't been working. He sniffed his armpits; yeah a shower was a good idea. He smelt musky, probably no one wanted to disturb him with it, but it wasn't good to offend their noses. He didn't want to upset anyone.

\---

The water felt good against his fur, he'd needed this. A chance to wipe away the grime of the day, and to get his coat nice and fluffy. He absent-mindedly ran a paw through his pelt, and practically purred at the sensation. Everything felt good these days. It must be the adrenaline high from a job well done. He couldn't help but grin, and prepared to dry off.

He started rubbing a towel through his fur, enjoying the way it tingled as he walked back to his locker. But on the way, his eyes caught a blue gleam under one of the benches. "Huh, someone must have dropped something." He said, and blushed from announcing the obvious to an empty room. But he reasoned, whoever had dropped it, must want it back, he'd be doing them a favour if he picked it up.

He crouched down and wiggled under the bench, and found in his paws, a small blue vial.

Pastor, the very drug he'd worked so hard to get off the streets, in the locker-rooms of the ZPD? He could scarcely believe it. It was so wrong, someone would be in serious trouble if it was found. He rubbed a claw around the vial's top.

He remembered how it had felt on Pastor, everything had seemed so... so comfy. He pulled himself up, and sat down on the bench, looking at the pale blue liquid sloshing around inside, practically crawling up the glass as he tilted it. He remembered it hadn't tasted of anything, it was practically like water; but he could swear that even through the glass he could feel its tangy flavour.

It would only take a second, he could take a sip, and then go home. He'd feel so warm again, and no one would know. Even the person who'd lost it would thank Nick, he'd prevent them from getting in trouble, they might praise him. Praise him? What the hell?

Nick put the vial down on the bench next to him, and tried to quiet his tail, swishing from side to side as if he'd just seen Judy in a bikini. He tried to calm down, this wasn't good. Maybe Pastor had some kind of lingering effect, maybe he wasn't as over it as he thought.

"Oooh, I really thought he'd drink it." Came a voice from behind a set of lockers.

"Well, that's ten bucks you owe me." Came the raucous reply. They were laughing at him, Nick cringed -- someone had been there, heard him say something idiotic, why did it ha- wait, that's not important right now. He slapped himself and confront the voices.

Hanging at the end of the lockers were two wolves, he vaguely recognised them from the bust. Shelton and Rogers, from the Vice Squad.

"I didn't realise anyone else was around. Uh, what are you doing here?" Nick felt naked, even with the towel hanging from his waist, these two had been watching him for who knows how long. He had to fight the urge to cover his crotch with his paws.

"Oh, we've just been watching our little project." The larger, snow white wolf gave a grin with far too many teeth. Rogers, Nick remembered.

"Yeah, and you've been doing so well." The other one, Shelton, laughed. Nick would swear he had some Hyena somewhere in his family, he definitely fancied himself a comedian.

"Uh, project?" Nick started backing away. "This is sounding a little too strange for me, if you'll excuse me." He started walking towards his locker, but he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"STAY"

Nick froze in place, although from the paw or the command, he couldn't quite be sure. His hackles rose and he cringed as he felt Rogers whisper in his ears. "We can't let you go, especially since you've been doing so well."

Nick felt himself relax a little, but wasn't sure why, he tried to move away again, but found himself gently spun to face the two wolves, whose faces were twisted into predatory grins. Rogers moved Nick over to the bench next to the vial, pointed towards the seat with his free hand, and barked "Sit."

Nick felt his legs curl up beneath him. Felt himself sink to the wooden seat below, as Shelton walked over to join Rogers. "What do you say we give him a crash course in domestic life?" He laughed, beginning to strip off his t-shirt.

"Why, what's going on?" Nick tried to push off the seat, but his body refused to co-operate, remaining practically glued to the spot as he stared, transfixed by the wolves.

"Oh, after seeing you take that Pastor, me and my friend had an idea." Rogers grabbed Nick's chin and stared into his eyes. "You looked so happy on it, especially when that ox praised you, that we figured why not have you on it twenty four seven? We've been spiking your drinks, not much, but enough to ensure you've not been thinking straight." Shelton gave out another barking laugh.

"You've been drugging me? What the fuck! I'm going!" Nick tried desperately to drag himself upright, but he couldn't even look away from Rogers' eyes.

"Did I say you could speak? Quiet, there's a Good Boy." At those two words, Nick practically melted, his smile returned. He was a good boy, wasn't he, and good boys did what they we- NO! Nick shook his head.

Nick tried to look anywhere else. as Shelton shoved Rogers out of the way. He'd been unbuckling his belt, and Nick knew what was coming next. Shelton yanked down his pants and underwear in one fluid movement, letting his cock bounce free, inches from Nick's face.

Nick knew what Shelton wanted, he tried closing his eyes, but he could still smell the cock right in front of him. The wolves had been working in the sweltering office all day as well, and the musk coming off the cock was so thick Nick could practically taste it already.

Shelton put his paw on Nick's head. "Go on, speak, there's a good boy."

Nick cringed at the compliment, it felt good, he felt good, even though he knew he shouldn't. At the moment he just wanted to do anything to make them happy. How long had they been dosing him, how long had it been since the last dose? "No, please... don't make me do this." Nick couldn't stop himself, tears started flowing as he tried to resist.

"What do you mean boy." The head of his shaft pressed gently against Nick's lips, he didn't dare open his eyes. "I'm just wanting to give you your reward. You've been working very hard recently. Everyone's noticed it." He started to run his paw through the fur on Nick's head. The way Shelton was talking, Nick's heart skipped a beat. it was all he'd dreamed about for the past two weeks. "Just come a little closer, and give it a little taste, there's a Good Boy."

Nick shuddered with pleasure as he opened his mouth; just a taste, he begged himself. It's okay, just one taste. He felt himself pushing forward, engulfing Shelton's cock as he started running his tongue up and down the shaft. The heat of the throbbing cock combined with the salty meaty flavour to feel just perfect in Nick's mouth. He didn't even resist when Shelton grabbed the back of his head and started forcing him further down the shaft.

He felt his own cock, starting to swell, as if jealous of the attention Nick was paying to someone else's. He couldn't resist and undid the towel, freeing his cock. He started playing with it, almost ashamed of the idea that he was approaching orgasm without needing to do anything.

"It looks like someone's enjoying himself." Even through his closed eyes, Nick could still spot the flash of a camera. He didn't need to look to to see Rogers taking shots with his phone. Evidence, Nick thought. Or rather blackmail. He knew he should be horrified by this, to already be thinking of ways out of this situation. But at the moment all his thoughts were consumed by the cock he was busy pleasuring.

He desperately stroked himself further, trying to get off before he brought the cock in his mouth to orgasm, but it was no use; he felt Shelton tense up, and then something hot and sticky fill him up, as the wolf withdrew. He felt a sticky trail hanging from his jaw, linking him to the cock, like they were unwilling to part. Nick wanted so desperately to push forward, to take it again, but equally he was disgusted with himself, wanting to throw up, to do anything but swallow. He let the cum hang in his muzzle for as long as possible, but in the end, his treacherous reflexes gave in.

He felt the sticky fluid coating his insides, and wanted to run away, to hide. But he knew he couldn't, his masters had told him to sit, and so he sat, still jerking his dick as if it was all he knew how to do.

Not being able to put it off any longer, Nick opened his eyes. The wolves had left; left him alone in the hot and stuffy locker room with cum dripping from his muzzle, and the feeling of shame and joy in his heart. He felt used, he felt disgusting, and yet...

He came. As all the shame left him, he spurted his cum all over the bench in front of him, staining the wood. He had to pull himself back, he wanted to lap it up like it was water, but he settled for throwing his discarded towel at it. He looked next to him, that bottle of blue liquid was still there.

He'd spent so long undercover, working to get rid of it, to get it off the streets. He'd just been used and abused by two wolves who'd helped him do that, who'd turned out to be keeping him hooked on it. He knew that it was poison, that it could destroy him, but as he flicked off the bottle's lid, he didn't give a damn. He swallowed the blue ambrosia, knowing that the two wolves would take very good care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick honestly couldn't remember the last time he was so happy.

It had been a week since that night in the locker-room, and he was enjoying life. The stresses of work weren't getting to him, he'd not made any snarky comments. Everything felt wonderful.

Deep down a part of him knew that everything that had been troubling him was still there, that the only reason he was so happy was because of that blue vial of Pastor. Every night he'd found a fresh vial in his desk drawer. And each night he'd drunk it. He didn't even care if his happiness wasn't real. He'd got everything he wanted, and all he'd have to do would be a good--

"Boy I'm happy to see you Nick!"

Nick looked down to see Judy holding a sheaf of papers, and looking up at him expectantly. "How have you been doing since the drug bust? We haven't seen each other much since then."

"Oh yeah, I'm doing good Carrots." Nick grinned, it was true he hadn't seen Judy lately, but then they'd both been busy. "How about you, catch anyone I know?" They started walking together down the corridor towards their cubicles; Nick was still stuck with Desk Work, while Judy obviously had some paperwork to fill in.

"Well, mostly we're still going through the backlog from the Pastor ring, so probably. So many of those guys in custody; not a one of them wanting to betray their suppliers." She shook her head. "It's a shame what that stuff does to you."

"What, the loyalty?" Nick blurted out, turned around and frowned at him.

"It's not loyalty though, is it? They just get the workers addicted to the stuff so they'll work like slaves. Turning them into junkies desperate for their next hi---" She paused, remembering Nick's experiences undercover. "Oh god Nick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Carrots, I get you;" Nick gave her a gentle grin, "It's not like it really effected me after all."

"Well true, but I shouldn't be so rude like that; implying you were a junkie..." She hung her head. Nick felt a little guilty, he wanted to tell her about him still taking it, but the idea of her being disappointed in him... he couldn't hurt her like that.

"Hey, no worries. Look, how about we go out for dinner tonight; you can make it up to me over a nice salad." He opened the door to the office for her, but inside, waiting by her desks were some familiar faces: Rogers and Shelton, the two wolves who gave him Pastor, the ones who raped him, the ones he'd do anything for.

"Oh hey Officer Hopps, Wilde." Rogers was leaning against Judy's desk, reading a file. Nick couldn't help but glance at the drawer in his own desk... had they been putting the Pastor in there? Had they decided they wanted more from him now? They hadn't touched him for a week; what did they want?

Shelton grinned, "We wanted to come ask Hopps how she was doing with the Pastor cases. All those bad little criminals, just waiting for a strong cop to show them how things should be done."

"It's like talking to a brick wall!" Judy threw her hands up, barely keeping a grip on her papers, "every-time you think they're about to break, they just clam up."

"Well maybe you're not going about this the right way," Rogers clapped the file shut and stood up straight, "you've heard the saying about catching more flies with honey than with vinegar. Maybe we just need to find something they want more than anything else, and offer it to them."

"You're talking about Pastor, right?" Judy went over to her desk, throwing down the papers on it; "I can kind of see your point, but I don't like it. That stuff could make you into a puppet, taking advantage of someone like that... It just doesn't seem right."

Nick coughed, and pointed at his watch; "Uh Judy, it's around quitting time. We might as well go down and grab a bite to eat." He really wasn't comfortable about the way the conversation was headed, didn't want Judy to find out what they'd been doing to him; what he wanted them to do to him.

"Oh, not so fast Officer Wilde, you told us you'd co-operate on the case. We wanted to debrief you about what you experienced when undercover." Rogers had a smile almost as wide as his partner's.

Nick was torn, he really did want to spend time with Judy; but he knew what Rogers meant by debrief, and he felt himself getting warmer in anticipation. He pulled his collar a little to try and cool off.

"Oh, that's fine Nick; I understand you're busy;" Judy waved in dismissal of any hurt feelings. "It's work, free time is an optional extra!" She gave a little laugh, which only Shelton joined in with.

Rogers, meanwhile, was stroking his muzzle in thought. "Of course Hopps, you could actually be helpful;" He smiled, but there was no warmth there. He gestured at Nick, "I mean, you haven't heard all of what Officer Wilde has been through. I'm sure it would be enlightening."

Nick tried to speak up, but his voice seemed to crack; he didn't want Judy to know what was going on; he didn't want them to get her involved... But he couldn't find the words.

"Oh that sounds helpful. Maybe if I hear how it went, I'd know how to interrogate the criminals, knew where to press. That kind of thing!" Judy was perking up, full of energy; even after a full day's shift. Nick was worried, but a sharp look from Rogers had him hold his tongue.

\---

The interrogation room was pleasantly cool, but Nick still felt boiling hot; he knew what was coming, but as much as he feared it -- he also craved it desperately.

They'd decided on the interrogation room to keep things private; Shelton was standing outside to let people know it was occupied, and to keep anyone nosy from noticing. Inside Nick was on one side of the table; Rogers the other. Judy was on one side of the room, keeping quiet and just watching and listening; unaware of the show she was about to see.

"officer Nicholas Wilde, could you tell me what this is?" Rogers placed a vial of Pastor on the table. Nick knew he was putting on a show for Judy, wanting to make Nick helpless in front of her.

"It's... Pastor, the taming drug." Keep it short, simple. Don't let yourself get excited Nick kept telling himself.

"Very good Wilde." Nick felt himself blushing at the praise. He was being good, wasn't he. He was sitting here with Judy watching him; answering the questions. "Would you like to know where I found this vial?" He ran his claws around the lid of the vial, almost massaging it... Nick couldn't help but nod along as he followed Rogers' movements.

"It was inside your desk." Nick cringed as he heard a gasp from Judy.

"There's gotta be a mistake! Nick would never take that stuff, not after what it did to him!" She'd jumped off her seat and was running over to the table. She climbed up and went to look Nick in the face, but he kept avoiding her gaze.

"Officer Wilde, this is yours correct?" Nick nodded an affirmative, causing Rogers to smile as Judy reeled back in surprise. "What would you do to get it back."

"... anything you wanted me to." Nick buried his muzzle in his paws, he felt flushed as Judy started sniffling -- he didn't want to see the tears in her eyes at his betrayal.

He felt Judy's soft paw rest on his head; "but why Nick? You'd seen what that stuff does to mammals. Why would you put yourself through that."

"Oh that's simple Officer Hopps. Because it feels good." Rogers picked up the vial and tossed it to Judy. "Give it a test, pour some on the table and see what he does!"

Judy looked at Nick, as if trying to work out what he was thinking. Nick kept his eyes focused on the vial and the blue liquid within.

"Okay Nick, I trust you. You're stronger than this, you're better than this!" She unscrewed the lid, and let a little drip down onto the table. "Just resist it, and we can go get Bogo, get these scum-bags brought down."

Nick just looked at the thin pillar of Pastor as it seeped from the vial, he knew he had to listen to Judy, he wanted to, but -- "I'm sorry Judy, I... can't," Nick reached up onto the table and lapped up the blue ambrosia, sighing with shameful relief as he did so. "I'm so sorry."

Judy let the vial drop, splattering the table, Nick's face, and her uniform with the Pastor as the vial bounced off the hardwood. She tried to back away from Nick, tried to look away from him disgracing himself as his tongue cleaned every drop off the table.

"Now you see the problem here is it's not about how strong he is," Rogers held out his paw to Judy, "this is what I was saying earlier. You're going about this the wrong way -- Nick!" He barked out the name, Nick's ears jolted to attention; "You want more Pastor, well Officer Hopps here is covered in it. If you lick it off, you'll make her, and myself very happy. And you want to be a good boy, don't you?"

Nick nodded desperately as he clambered onto the table, he wanted to be a good boy -- no, he Needed to be one. Judy stumbled backwards as Nick approached; words caught in her throat as he was upon her.

Judy gave a slight moan of surprise as Nick's tongue started lapping up all the liquid. He was trying to be careful, trying to get every drop of liquid; but the dim lighting of the interrogation room made it hard to spot the stains on Judy's uniform. Nick was soon just licking and sucking every part he could find.

"Why Nick, why are you doing this?" Judy gasped; her voice full of disbelief.

"Because he knows it'll make you happy; and that makes a tame fox like him happy." Nick's attention was firmly focused on Judy, on cleaning her of tasting her -- wanting to service every inch of her body -- but even so he could clearly picture Rogers' smile. "Nick here is no longer a man, he's now a toy. And what's more he's happy with it. Go ahead, ask him."

Nick felt Judy's paws cradling his muzzle, pulling him up from her legs. She looked at him, staring deep into his eyes. Nick couldn't imagine what she was thinking, looking at him with his tongue hanging out, lips stained blue. She pulled herself up, leaning close.

"Tell me Nick, are you truly happy like this?" Nick looked at Judy, her face was loving, with a sparkle in her eye that just made Nick want to say anything to please her. He nodded. "No Nick, I can't believe you unless you tell me."

Nick gulped, swallowing a mouthful of Pastor-tainted saliva. He worked his mouth a few times before he was sure he could speak again. "Judy, I'm more happy now than I've ever been. I just want to help you."

Judy pulled him closer, into a hug. "Oh Nick, I'm so relieved. I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to."

Rogers coughed, "Speaking of wanting things. Now you know Nick's little secret, is there anything you and he would like to try out?" Nick looked up at Judy who was biting her lip.

"Well... Only if Nick's okay with it, but I've always kind of wanted to see two guys... together," Judy held Nick closer, "If you want to Nick."

Nick smiled and nodded; he could make both his mistress and master happy now. As he slowly slid off the table; Rogers pulled back his seat to reveal he was already playing with himself, his cock standing to attention -- how long had he been like that, Nick wondered. Nick started to kneel down before him, to give his master's cock the treatment it deserved; but Rogers shook his head.

"No, Nick. We want to give Judy a show. Take off your pants, show her how happy you are." At his word, Nick unbuckled his belt, letting Judy as he pulled down his pants and underwear to let his swelling prick free. Rogers laughed a little and then pointed at his own cock. "Now Nick, Sit!"

A part of Nick screamed at him, this was too far -- too much, not in front of Judy... but Nick didn't listen. He turned around, presenting his buttocks to the wolf, and slowly lowered himself down onto his master's cock.

Nick gasped as the Rogers tip touched him, he let himself rest for a moment, enjoying the sensation; but Rogers was impatient, and gave Nick's tail a yank.

As he was penetrated, Nick gave a yelp of pain mixed with pleasure, his own dick started leaking a little as Rogers started bouncing him up and down. 

"What do you say we give your partner a closer look?" Rogers started wheeling the seat back towards the table where Judy was sitting. 

"Wow!" Nick was almost out of it, but at Judy's cry he glanced down... he saw her reaching out for his dick as it bounced up and down along with him. He felt her paws touch him, feeling his warmth as she tried to fit her paws around his prick.

Nick couldn't stand it any more, with the cock being rammed in and out of him; and Judy massaging his cock on the other; he exploded, shooting a stream of thick ropey cum onto Judy's face.

Spluttering, Judy let go of his still-leaking dick to wipe the cum out of her eyes; Roberts wasn't letting him get off that easy though, and kept pumping Nick with everything he had.

Finally, Nick felt a stream of hot sticky cum unloading into him, he collapsed onto the cum soaked Judy, a blissful expression on his face. 

Rogers pulled out of Nick, letting the cum seep past his knot as he pulled back. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you two rest here. Shelton and I can take care of your paperwork," he chuckled. Buttoning up his cum-slick trousers, he pushed Nick onto Judy; before exiting the interrogation room, leaving them alone.

"Judy, are you okay?" Nick looked down at Judy as she lay there, covered in his spunk. He tried to pass his question off as concern, but was sure she could see what he really wanted: He need the praise, he needed to know he'd done well. He needed her to be happy with him.

Judy looked up at him and smiled. "You were a good boy, Nick;" she stroked his chin with a cum-soaked paw; "You were a very good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of the fic that spawned the whole idea of Pastor, a Domestication Drug.
> 
> With more fics adding development to the drug, the original fic didn't work as well, and I'd been wanting to redo parts anyway.
> 
> The name is, of course, a reference to the scientist Dmitry Konstantinovich Belyaev, who performed experiments on Fox domestication. It felt only natural to name it after him.
> 
> The name of Pastor in this case comes from Pastoralism, the branch of Agriculture based around the rearing of livestock. This is a natural reference to its use for domestication.


End file.
